In The Dark
by RockerBabe414
Summary: Or five things they did in the dark. The relationship between Kirk and Spock evolved in stages in the dark. Slow building K/S. Slash in late chapters.
1. Hid

**In The Dark**

**Summary:** Or five things they did in the dark. The relationship between Kirk and Spock evolved in stages in the dark. Slow building K/S. Slash in late chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I am just a poor student who owns nothing, and enjoys playing with other people's characters!

**Rating:** T for now, but may go up for later chapters.

**Notes:** So this is (hopefully) going to be a five part-er, and each chapter will be about one thing they did in the dark. I got the idea for the song "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by Fall out Boy, but has nothing to do with the song itself.

**Chapter 1: Hid**

The silence was eerie.

Kirk almost wished that he could hear the recognizable sounds of battle. Anything would be better than the silence. The aloneness. The fear. Not for himself, of course, but for the rest of his crew members. All those innocents under his command, in danger because of Star Fleet's ignorance once again.

He crept slowly around the corner, eyes glancing everywhere in the darkened corridor. His knee screamed in agony with every step, but the safety of his crew was the only incentive he needed to continue on.

Though insulting every Star Fleet official he could name helped to moderate the pain also.

Honestly, the amount of times reports had come in claiming these new recently discovered races were agreeable and welcoming life forms, only for the crew of the _Enterprise_ to find out the complete opposite, was staggering.

Which was what had happened this time.

Incorrect intelligence had once again led the landing party to be ambushed as soon as they made contact with the ground. Most had been subdued and taken prisoner, but a few crew members, well… Kirk didn't want to think about that. It hurt too much.

He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look at the doorway he had just passed.

"Show yourself!" Kirk shouted to the silhouette hiding in the doorway. His voice was hoarse and raspy, and sounded nothing like usual. He stepped closer, but found nothing. He turned around in search of the illusive shadow, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground. They rolled and wrestled on the floor for a few moments, and ended up on the other side of the doorway.

Jim soon found himself sprawled on his back, with a body –the shadow- on top of him.

A shadow with glossy black hair, golden brown eyes and cheeks flushed green.

"Spock?" he asked incredulously

"Affirmative Captain."

"Where is everyone, where are my crew?"

"Do not worry, Captain. They are safely aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, Captain." As this was said, he looked down at Jim, and saw their compromising position. He rolled off his commanding officer and sat cross-legged next to him.

Taking advantage of their new positions, Jim sat up and attempted to stand. He failed dismally, crashing to the ground and knocking over the metal crates stacked to his left.

"No. You should be on the _Enterprise, _commanding Sulu to 'punch it' and get you all out of here!"

He was angry. Frustrated at himself, mostly. At his weakness. He refused to look at Spock, feeling too inept.

"Captain… Jim," Kirk's head snapped towards his First Officer. "I must insist that you keep your voice down. Do not give away our position more than you already have."

"You shouldn't have stayed, Spock."

"If roles were reversed, you would not have left."

"But that's _me, _Spock! Me and my hero-complex. You, your more of the 'logical', 'for the greater good' type."

"This was the only logical course of action, Captain. I was the only crew member who remained here after the rest of the landing party beamed aboard. There was no need for anyone else to be sacrificed."

Kirk's throat constricted as Spock continued.

"And I gave direct orders for Lieutenant Sulu to leave the planet's orbit if I did not return in 2 hours."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Approximately 52.73 minutes ago,"

"Then we have no time to lose!" Jim stood again quickly, only swaying slightly this time. Spock simply grabbed him and pulled him back down behind the crates.

"We cannot leave. Your commotion has drawn their attention. If we move, they will find us with ease. Fighting our way out should be a last resort."

Jim sighed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We wait," Spock stated simply, "We remain silent, and hide until they pass."

_And in the dark, they hid._

**0-0-0-0-0**

If you have any ideas, advice or criticism, please let me know. Would love to hear from you!

Reviews are love!

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**

P.S- if you review, I'll let you know the word for the next instalment…


	2. Slept

**In the Dark**

**Summary:** Or five things they did in the dark. The relationship between Kirk and Spock evolved in stages in the dark. Slow building K/S. Slash in late chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I am just a poor student who owns nothing, and enjoys playing with other people's characters!

**Rating:** T for now, but may go up for later chapters.

**Notes: **So this is the next instalment of "In the Dark."

I'd just like to say "WOW" in response to the response I've gotten for this fic so far. Thank you to everyone who read, favourite, followed, or reviewed it. I love you all! (Especially you, Suga Bee!)

**Chapter 2: Slept**

Two figures rematerialized on the transported pad, both extremely and understandably exhausted. They sighed in relief as one. For now, at least, they were safe.

So yes, they had both somehow been rescued against impressive odds. But it should have been expected, really. James Tiberius Kirk was involved.

And also Nyota Uhura. She was the one who insisted that Sulu wait the extra five minutes. But that aside, they had both beamed aboard safely.

Both went to Sickbay straight after their arrival. Jim, because of his injury, and Spock to make sure Jim actually made it there.

After multiple tricorder scans, several hypos and even surgery, Kirk was able to relax. He smiled to himself. Bones had managed to patch him up once again. That was no surprise. Because dammit, Bones was a doctor! But what _was _a surprise was that Spock had remained by his side the whole time. His presence was strangely soothing.

It was getting late, and the Doctor was visibly drained.

Bones finally gave in to the incessant insisting of both the Captain and First Officer.

"Get some sleep, Doctor," Spock said, in a tone a fraction gentler than his usual one, "I shall monitor the Captain, and alert you if need be."

"Okay, fine. But get some rest too, you hobgoblin. Night Jimmy," he said as he ruffled the younger man's hair. "Don't die on me during the night, kid."

"Love you too, Bones," Jim said with a slightly dazed smile. Bones just shook his head.

McCoy dimmed the Sick Bay lights before he left, the door closing with its customary _whoosh _behind him.

"I think he likes you," Kirk mused

"And on what grounds do you base this thesis?"

The eyebrow was raised in silent amusement.

"He calls you 'hobgoblin.' He only gives people he likes nicknames. Like me!" he beamed proudly at this fact.

"It seems very illogical. Why would he act in such a way towards people he supposedly cares for?"

"It's Bones. It's his way of showing affection without actually showing affection."

Spock pondered this. "Fascinating," was his conclusion.

Spock shifted uncomfortably in the bedside chair.

"Spock, you can go if you want. I'm sure I'll be fine by myself."

"Forgive me Captain if I do not find that statement reassuring. If memory serves, that is exactly what you said before you left for our most recent diplomatic mission. Need I remind you how that turned out?"

Jim let out a low chuckle. "I suppose not. But weren't you meant to go meet up with Uhura, or something?"

"It… it does not matter."

"Spock…"

"She will understand." His tone was growing ever so slightly venomous.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Dropping the subject."

"I will stay with you, unless you have any valid and _logical_ arguments as to why I should not."

'_Why would I want you to leave?' _Jim asked internally, before quickly shoving the thought to the back of his mind.

"Fine, you win," he said, attempting and failing to stifle a yawn.

"You should get some rest, Jim. Your body is exhausted after today's events, and needs time to heal."

"Mmm okay. Night Spock." He replied, surrendering in the battle against sleep.

"Good night Jim,"

_Bodies. Blood. Screaming. Crying. Death. Pain, horrible pain. And somebody yelling his name…_

"Captain! Jim! James, wake up!" he heard Spock shout.

His eyelids fluttered open, and he gazed up at the Vulcan. To anyone else, Spock would have looked his calm, logical self. But not to Jim. His eyes were full of emotion. _Worry._

"Spock," he mumbled.

"Jim, are you alright?"

"'m fine, Spock. Just a nightmare. No need to worry yourself,"

"Captain, I was not…"

"Don't bullshit me, Mr Spock. I know emotion when I see it."

"I just do not wish to see you in distress."

"Shoulda closed your eyes, then?" he said with chuckle

"That would have hardly helped, Jim. You were rather… vocal."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you,"

"Do not be,"

They fell into an ever so slightly uncomfortable silence, before Spock broke it.

"May I enquire as to what you were dreaming about, Jim?'

Kirk let out a sigh.

"My worst nightmare. Everyone aboard the _Enterprise _dead, all except me. Murdered. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. That's what scares me the most. Losing my crew," _'Losing you,' _"It's usually worse when I wake up alone. It takes me a while to remember that it was just a dream."

"So it would be best if you were not alone during the night?"

"Spock… No. I know what you're thinking, so don't. I can't impose on you like that."

"It would be no imposition, I assure you Captain. But if you wish, I will only go to your quarters in case of a nightmare?"

"Even if you are with Uhura?"

"Affirmative,"

"Won't she get a bit miffed if you come running to my quarters in the middle of the night to scare away the Bogey Man?"

"As First Officer, my utmost important duty is to protect my Captain. Even from bad dreams. Go back to sleep, and I shall endeavour to find it as well. We shall discuss arrangements in the morning."

_And in the dark, they slept._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Please let me know what you think! Reviews make my day!

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


	3. Talked

**In The Dark**

**Summary:** Or five things they did in the dark. The relationship between Kirk and Spock evolved in stages in the dark. Slow building K/S. Slash in late chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I am just a poor student who owns nothing, and enjoys playing with other people's characters!

**Rating:** T for now, but may go up for later chapters.

**Notes:** Just want to say a big thanks to everyone who is following, has favourited, and or reviewed this story so far. Love you all!

**Chapter 3: Talked**

The relationship between the two commanding officers of the U.S.S _Enterprise _had naturally developed and strengthened over time. It was first out of necessity, but the two soon found there was a mutual respect and liking between them. Jim was desperate to find _some _recreational activity that he and his First Officer would both enjoy, and when he found out from Sulu that Spock enjoyed a game of chess, he immediately took up the challenge. Over the past few months, their chess matches had become a weekly occurrence.

So when Kirk entered Spock's quarters after their shift had finished, the Vulcan was hardly surprised. But he was surprised that his Captain had not brought the 3Dimensional chess board with him, as was customary.

"Captain?"

"Spock, we're off duty. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jim?"

"Once more, I believe. Shall I assume that we are not to play chess, since the board is absent?"

Spock was feeling slightly apprehensive. He could almost feel the unease rolling of his Captain in waves.

"Yeah," he licked his lips anxiously, "You know what today is, don't you Spock?"

Of course he did, he was about to bite back. How could he ever forget what this day held? What this day had taken away from him.

He knew it was illogical, that a day could not be held accountable for the events which took place on it. But that did not discourage him in the least.

"Indeed,"

"It's been a whole year," he let out a mirthless chuckle. "It's hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Why are you here, _Captain?" _ He managed not to spit out. "Do you wish to remind me of the events which took place 365 24-hour periods ago?"

"You need to talk to somebody, Spock," 'I'd prefer if it was me' he thought.

"I must insist that I do not. I have meditated on multiple occasions, noting, cataloguing and expelling emotions which arose. There is no need for me to talk about it."

"Don't lie to me, Spock! Don't you fucking DARE lie to me! You haven't dealt with your emotions; you've just swept them under a rug. That doesn't work, Spock. Especially with grief. Trust me, I've tried."

"Captain, I…"

"No! I might just be an illogical human, but I've had a lot of practice dealing with grief and loss. I mean, my birthday is the same day my father died. Every year, when I am meant to be celebrating, I am mourning. For 25 years I've dealt with it, yet it still affects me. Spock, this is for my father, a man I never met. Your mother was the one person who openly showed her love for you, in a culture that doesn't show any emotion whatsoever. She was your rock, your guidance, your human side. But now she is gone. And I'm sorry. But this stuff, this grief, you have to face it before you can move on."

"I don't know how to react, or how to move on! I falsely believed that I would 'get over it,' as you humans put it. Perhaps it is greatly improbable that I ever shall."

They moved close together. Gravitated, if you will.

"But that's _it _Spock. The loss of a loved one like that, you can't 'get over it.' You can get through it, yes. But never over it."

"I do not believe I understand,"

"The pain and hurt and anguish will subside, but never leave you. Just like your memories of your mother."

Jim's hand moved from his side and rested upon his First Mates shoulder comfortingly. He seemed to have understood.

"I… Thank you. But… how do I deal with it now?"

Jim thought for a few moments, and a small smile played on his lips.

"Well, when I was little, my mother made me a recording about my dad. She told me about how much he loved the stars, hated rules and had always wished he could be an explorer. How much he spoke about his unborn son and how proud he would be of him. Stuff like that. It made me remember him and helped the pain subside. I listen to the same recording, every year."

Spock dared to give him a soft, genuine smile.

"So, tell me about this wonderful woman who was your mother."

Spock's smile still remained, as he spoke of his mother in the darkened room.

_And in the dark, they talked._

**0-0-0-0-0**

And sorry it's a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this update up.

Would love to hear what you think! Don't forget, if you review, I'll message you the word for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the latest update!

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


	4. Cried

**In the Dark**

**Summary:** Or five things they did in the dark. The relationship between Kirk and Spock evolved in stages in the dark. Slow building K/S. Slash in late chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I am just a poor student who owns nothing, and enjoys playing with other people's characters!

**Rating:** T for now, but as of the next chapter, the rating will go up to M.

**Notes:** Fair warning, I became emotionally compromised when writing this. But that's mainly because I am just an emotional puddle of goo. Go figure!

Would also like to say a massive thanks to **mfm2885 **for her constructive criticism, amazing ideas and support! Thank you very much babe!

**Chapter 4: Cried**

Jim looked up, then down at the PADD sitting on his desk, and then up to Uhura's face.

"What is this?"

"You know what it is, Captain."

"But… A transfer? What? Why?"  
Uhura paled slightly, as her steeled façade was beginning to crack.

"It's for the best."

"The best for whom? You're the best Communications Officer, and a key member of the _Enterprise. _We need you Uhura."

"The best for whom? The best for _me!_ How am I supposed to function on the bridge when every time I see him, I am reminded of just how much I hurt him?"

Jim was in utter shock. What the hell had happened? Did she mean Spock? Did she hurt Spock? Red was beginning to tint his vision. He willed it away forcefully. He needed to be objective.

"Uhura, I… What happened?"

"We melded, and it just didn't feel right. We both could feel that. And some of the stuff I saw…"

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but thought better of it. Her expression gave him the strong impression that it was best to drop the matter.

"It's alright. I just really wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you."

"Thank you, Jim," she said with a sweet smile, before turning to leave.

Suddenly, she paused and turned around.

"Captain," she looked pleadingly at him, "Please make sure he is alright. I'm worried about him." she stuttered

"You have my word."

And with that, she nodded her assent and left the Captain alone with his thoughts.

Spock was in a dangerous situation. He did not exactly know how to react when it came to emotions. Kirk knew that, and that was why he was frantically racing around the _Enterprise_ to where he knew Spock had to be.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Spock wasn't fazed by the _whoosh_ of the door opening and closing softly.

He wasn't fazed by the presence of another person, nor was he fazed by who aforementioned person was. He had his back to the door, but knew straight away. The man behind him had such a presence, it was hard not to acknowledge he was in the room.

They stood in silence for an unmeasured period of time.

"She's leaving, you know," Jim began.

"I had suspected as much," was the only reply. His voice held no emotion, none at all. But Jim could almost feel it radiating off the alien.

"You're not going to try to stop her?" he gaped.

"It was illogical to believe it would last," he state simply.

"Screw logic!" he shouted at Spock's back, "I thought you cared about her? I thought you were in… in love," he struggled to say the words, "with her. I know you've got all your Vulcan shit –'no emotions' and stuff- but if you love her you shouldn't let her leave. Or don't you really care about her at all?" His breathing was ragged after his angered outburst.

Spock had had his back turned towards him throughout most of the discussion, and he wanted to change that. He clasped the Vulcan's shoulders and turned him around. Jim was completely caught off guard by what he saw. Not once had his voice wavered, but tears streaked treacherously down the Vulcan's cheeks. Spock was breaking, and it was breaking Jim in turn.

"I loved her," It was but a whisper, barely audible.

They tore and yanked Kirk's heart, those words. Invisible hands around his neck made it nearly impossible to breathe. Tears stung at his eyes.

He swallowed thickly and reached forward, stroking away the tears on his First Officer's face with the pads of his thumbs. He was slowly losing his own battle against tears.

"I'm trying so hard to be a good friend, to be here for you whilst you lament over the loss of Uhura. I'm trying to be here for you, Spock, I really am. But doing this, this is hurting me. I'm sorry Spock, but I can't do this. I'm sorry."

He moved closer, and gave the man in front of him a chaste kiss. It was barely the brushing of lips, but they could taste each other's tears and pain.

They pulled away, and Spock's eyes were full of sadness and confusion. Jim didn't know what to do, so he fled.

_And in the dark, they cried._

**0-0-0-0-0**

*sniff* SEE? Emotionally compromising stuff, right here! *sniff*

I'm so sorry it took so long. I had this chapter half typed out, then got stuck in a bit of a funk… Sorry. Next chapter will definitely be out soon!

Ooh, one more instalment to go! Wanna guess what the last word is?

Please let me know what you thought of it. Even if you thought it was majorly crappy and hprrid, let me know! Reviews are love, and we all gotta share the love! Right….?

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


	5. Loved

**In The Dark**

**Summary:** Or five things they did in the dark. The relationship between Kirk and Spock evolved in stages in the dark. Slow building K/S. Slash in late chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Just to update you all, I still own nothing!

**Rating:** Now up to M!

**Notes:** So, this is the final instalment of "In The Dark." It's been a fun ride, I must say! Hope you enjoy the final chapter. It's especially for those K/S shippers out there! A special thanks once again to **mfm2885**! The italicised section was her idea!

**Chapter 5: Loved**

He sat on the edge of his Starfleet regulation bed with his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Spock is dealing with massive emotional trauma, and you can't even keep your hands off of him! What's wrong with you, he asked himself. You should be there with him, helping him. But no, you just _had _to kiss him. You _had _to tell him you were hurting too, instead of burying the hurt like you usually do. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He lay back on his bed, and attempted to clear his mind. Regardless of his attempts, it wandered to thoughts of a previous mission.

_Adrenaline pumped through his veins. His breaths were shallow and fast. His chest bumping against Spock's with every one. The cold stone at his back a sharp contrast the warm body pressed up against him. His hands clenched at the Vulcan's sinuous shoulders and he could feel the muscles rippling beneath the skin. The close proximity was giving him such a heady feeling. A familiar curl of warmth was growing in his abdomen. Oh hell! He was not going to let Spock feel him get hard from being this close. He closed his eyes and tried to change the direction of blood flow._

"_Jim," Spock whispered in his ear. The warm breath was not helping his situation. "Jim, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah," he said his voice husky and his breaths ragged. "Do you think they are gone?"_

"_I believe the hostile threat has passed."_

_Both were reluctant to move from their position, as compromising as it was._

Soon enough, his memory had left him.

He looked down at his lap and sighed. Fuck, he was hard.

_Shit,_ he thought as he reached to unbuckle his regulation trousers. _I am so screwed. _

**0-0-0-0-0**

After Jim left, Spock could no longer stand. His legs gave way, and he crumpled to the ground. Tears streaked down his face, and his whole body shook. Confusion and hurt swirled around him engulfed him, forceful as mortal blows.

"I loved her. 'Loved.' Past tense." He whispered to the empty room.

He reached up and touched his lips subconsciously. They still tingled. Where Jim's lips had touched him, tasted him. Spock was so confused, but he knew one thing. He wanted to feel those lips on his once more.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A few weeks had past, and the relationships between the core crew members was strained at best.

Uhura was to be transferred to her new post the following day, so the core members of the _Enterprise_ got together for drinks in Uhura's cabin. Her final send off tomorrow would hardly be intimate enough for the close friends to say proper goodbyes. Not surprisingly, Spock turned down his invitation. Though, Jim had seen both him and Uhura –well, Uhura- talking quite animatedly in a secluded corridor earlier that day. "You have to talk to him," she had said "You deserve to be happy, Spock."

Jim could feel his heart leaping into his throat as he scuttled away before he was detected.

Toasts to Uhura's future flowed like the alcohol from the bottle to their glasses. Copiously.

Equally crass and poetic metaphors came from Bones as he, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty debated the logistics and design of Uhura's new post, compared to those of a more . Jim sat to the side, only half paying attention to the conversation. So was Uhura. She was looking at him strangely, as if trying to decide what to do about him. He found it quite unnerving. He looked away, and joined the conversation once more.

A few minutes later, he chanced a look at her. She seemed to have come up with a conclusion.

Uhura beckoned Jim outside with a wave of her hand.

"You have to tell him how you feel." She started, abrupt as always.

Jim decided to feign ignorance. "What?"

"Jim, do you really think that I and the rest of the crew are blind? Tell him while you have the chance."_Everyone else knew? What? How could this have happened? _"I see the way you look at him. And I can see the way he looks at you. Tell him, Jim. He deserves to know."

He let out a low sigh. "Okay, okay, I will. But with one condition."

"Name it," she replied with vigour as her eyes shined.

"Don't leave. You're needed here. This lovely lady," he said as he affectionately stroked the wall of his _Enterprise,_ "needs you. The crew need you, and I need you. Who else has enough sass to get my head out of my ass?"

She smiled at that, a brilliant smile that he had only seen on the rarest of occasions. The smile that meant she was truly happy.

"Okay. I will make arrangements straight away."

"See that you do," he reached up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "If it's alright with you, I might call it a night. Could you please tell the others?"

"Sure. Goodnight Jim."

He just nodded as he turned away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The corridor leading to his quarters was empty. His room however, was not.

"Spock," Jim greeted him wearily

"You have been avoiding me, Jim." He stated, rather than asked.

"No," Jim bluffed, "Why would you think that?" he gave a chuckle that he hoped had not sounded nervous. Shuffling around his room, he attempted to busy his hands with idle tasks. Throwing the laundry in the hamper, stacking PADD's, organising shelves. Making plans to do _something_ so he wouldn't simply throw his First Officer on his bed and have his way with him. Now that as an image!

"Do you believe it is possible to love two people at the same given moment?" Spock asked completely out of the blue.

"What? Oh, erm, well. I wouldn't know, Spock. I can only really say that I've loved one person." _'And he's standing right in front of me,'_ he silently added. "But to answer your question, I guess it's possible. Why do you ask?" he tried to keep his pulse from racing.

"An enigma has ensnared my attention. From the moment I met him, I was enraptured." Jim's heart sung at 'him,' but he refused to believe. Further heartbreak was _not_ on his agenda. He stilled his actions and turned to face the other man, but still couldn't meet his eyes.

Spock continued. "My bewitchment with the aforementioned enigma has taken form of an emotion. Love, I am led to believe. This is what Lieutenant Uhura saw when she and I melded. The shock of this discovery terminated our romantic relationship. At first I was shocked. But I have come to accept this fact."

Spock looked at him, dark eyes striking and emotional. Jim could do nothing but meet his softened, but still calculating, gaze.

"You, Jim, are an unsolvable puzzle. An enigma whom I shall never be able to unravel. But I shall try, in spite of the facts. You are inconceivably impossible, and yet I do not care."

It took a few moments for Jim to translate the Spock-speak. 'You are impossibly amazing and I want to be illogical with you,' was what it roughly translated as, he thought. He could barely stifle a laugh.

A huge grin took the place of his previously agape expression. Crossing the room with graceful strides, he stopped right in front of the Vulcan. Reaching up, he stroked the green tinted cheek lightly.

"Spock,"

The word said it all. The message it conveyed so monumental. It was all they needed.

Kisses were shared, touches were established and clothing was shed. Bodies met and set alight. Lust clouded their eyes, and love, or something akin to it, coursed through their veins. It was phenomenal.

And that's when it struck Jim. This wasn't going to be just a quick fuck. This was going to be him and Spock making love. And he loved it.

Lube was retrieved from the bedside stand, and coated his fingers copiously before they entered his lover. The moans and gasps he elicited were nearly enough alone to make him come undone. Soon he was fully sheathed inside the Vulcan himself.

The pleasure was monumental.

Then he had an idea.

"Meld with me." It was more like a request, rather than a question.

"Are… Are you sure?" Spock asked with an uncharacteristic stutter.

"Yes," he moaned. Fingers brushed against his face.

Both were bombarded fragments of lives, remnants of memories and shards of desire so strong.

And they joined, mind and body. Swirling and intertwining, becoming one. _Bonding._

_And in the dark, they loved._

**0-0-0-0-0**

And they lived happily ever after, and all that other shit. Then end!

I can't believe it's over! I had a ball writing this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride! I'm actually a bit sad, now that it's finished. *sniff*

Please review, I would love to hear from you!

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


End file.
